


I am looking for a Dragon Age Inqusition fic

by Alex13



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:08:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29090307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex13/pseuds/Alex13
Comments: 1





	I am looking for a Dragon Age Inqusition fic

Hello,

Like the title says, i am looking for a Dragon Age Inquisition fic.

From what i remember it is a collection of short stories.

In one of the stories the Inquisitor in around a campfire with Sera and Varric, and is telling a funny story about a girl back home that married his brother. In another one the Iron Bull describes his meeting and initial impression of the Inquisitor, that turns into some fear from Iron Bull once he sees how quickly the Inquisitor (a mage) kills the leader of the Blades of Hessarian, with a bold of lightning. In another story, the Inquisitor and Vivienne are talking and she isn't impressed with him, because he is bookish, but they end up talking about the Senior Enchanter that was the Inquisitor's mentor and how the Senior Enchanter was killed by another mage during the Mage Rebellion and that the Inquisitor the killed the mage and Vivienne starts respecting the Inquisitor for his loyalty to the former Senior Enchanter.

Could someone help me with this?


End file.
